


Collection of Filth

by GlitteringCat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: I decided to start a collection of some Hat/Yog fics I have just hanging out on my computer.... They're all filthy, hence the title.... enjoy??





	1. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fic is a one shot of some sexy times in a closet :V

It was the third time this week Smith had pulled Trott into an empty room to make out. Not that he was complaining. They were still secretly dating and the thrill got Smith very excited to sneak around.

They were a clash of teeth and roaming hands as they fumbled in the small utility closet. Trott drug his teeth across Smith's pulse point, making him shudder. With steady hand on his shoulder, Smith was falling to his knees. He gazed up at Trott in the dim light, just barely able to see his smug smile. 

Smith groaned as Trott ran his hand through Smith's wild hair. He nuzzled against his crotch, unable to resist his gorgeous boyfriend. Eagerly, he unzipped his trousers and pulled Trott's dick out, holding it reverently as he licked around the head. Smith wouldn't acknowledge it out loud but he loved it when Trott took control. 

Trott stopped Smith after a minute, he didn’t want this to end so early, not before he got to fuck Smith. He pulled away, Smith’s lips following for a moment. Smith whined and Trott laughed before gently shushing him, swiping a finger across his bottom lip. He was gorgeous like this, eyes wide and full of lust, gazing up at him.

Trott pulled him to his feet and tipped his head down to kiss his lips. Smith shuddered again and gripped Trott’s waist. As they continued to kiss, Trott undid Smith’s trousers and slid them down with his boxers. Smith’s painfully hard dick sprung free and he moaned when Trott gripped him with one hand. 

Smith rutted against Trott’s hand as Trott fumbled with a lube bottle. He popped it open and wet his other hand. His fingers slid down to Smith’s ass and he quickly pushed one in, earning a moan. Trott shushed him but continued to stretch him. 

Smith rocked into his hands, “Oh god, Trott… please…. just….”

“Almost, Smith, hold on… open a condom for me,” Trott muttered, spreading his fingers. He enjoyed teasing Smith, it was a little bit of payback for the near constant trolling he doled out.

Smith fumbled with the little packet he had retrieved from his jeans, eager to get on with it. He rolled it onto Trott and kissed him frantically.

“Calm down, just turn around, sunshine,” Trott laughed and helped him turn and lean against the wall of the small closet they were in. He added more lube and guided himself in.

“F-fuck…” Smith breathed and pressed back into Trott.

“Mmmm… you feel so good…” Trott cooed and held his hips tightly. He rocked forward, eyes glued to the point where they joined. He enjoyed the resistance as he pulled out, Smith clenched around him as he palmed himself off, already so close from their foreplay. Trott kissed his shoulder and roughly shoved in, earning a gasp and swearing from his partner.

He rocked into Smith with single minded intensity. Smith cried out as he orgasmed, releasing onto the wall in front of him. 

Smith was panting and moaning, his face pressed into his arms as he leaned heavily in the wall. Trott was getting closer, he always outlasted Smith and loved to rub it in. With a tight grip on Smith’s hips he shuddered and pushed in one last time, swearing as he finished.

“Smith….” Trott pressed kisses into the back of his neck and sighed, leaning against him for a bit as they caught their breaths.

“Well, we should probably get back to recording, Ross is probably wondering where we are…” Smith sighed, still a little out of breath. He pulled some paper towels out of his pocket that he nicked from the bathroom before they hid in this closet together.

“I think he knows we’re fucking,” Trott said, amused. He too cleaned up the best he could, pulling up his trousers after he did.

“What?!” Smith turned to look at Trott in the dim light of the closet, surprised.

“Well…. He did straight up ask me if we were fucking each other and I didn’t say anything but.... he totally knows,” Trott explained, laughing at Smith’s expression, “I bet he thinks you fuck me, though…. Maybe I outta set him straight…”

“What? No! Fuck you Trott,” Smith shook his head and grabbed him around the waist. He fiercely kissed him and they broke apart, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I only wrote porn so stay tuned as I edit all the small fics I've written and been collecting :U


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A AU where Sips is single and lives near the Hats where he can keep tabs on them ;)

Sips had just got in from Canada after staying with family for a nice long vacation. He was back early though, previously planning to not be home for another week.

He sneakily entered the Hat’s room at the office. Ross and Trott spotted him and he silently pressed a finger to his lips. He snuck up behind Smith who was leaning over a table, reading something. Sips grabbed Smith’s hips from behind and ground up against him.

“Miss me Kermit?” Sips said into his ear as Smith struggled for a second and let out a surprised curse; the other two laughed.

“What the fuck? Hey you bastard, didn’t know you were coming back into Bristol today!” Smith quickly turned around in Sips’ grip, grinning, and pressed an excited kiss to his lips.

“That ain’t the only thing he’ll be coming into today, ooooo!!“ Ross said through his teeth, laughing.

Sips rolled his eyes, smiling, “Yeah, well I decided to head back early. I still got a bunch of pre-recorded stuff but two weeks with family was a lot... Besides, I hafta to come back home and check on you horny bastards.” He chuckled and leaned over to receive kisses from Ross and Trott as Smith still clung to him.

“Smith’s been so damn needy while you were gone, we were about to call you and beg you come back,” Trott laughed as Smith flipped him off.

“So… most of the office is at a con right now, and we're holding down the fort today,” Smith waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“We still have got to record some stuff, but it’s about lunch so we can take a break for a while,” Trott shrugged and smacked Sips’ ass as he passed him on his way to grab his phone from his desk.

“Pizza!” Ross cheered as Trott nodded, looking up the number of their favorite pizza place.

“I’ll order, I’m assuming margherita for you Sips?”

“You know me so well, Trotty,” Sips nodded, biting his lip, “I’m fucking starving…”

Smith let go of Sips’ waist and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the couch.

“How about some pre-lunch entertainment?” Smith growled pulling Sips on top of him and kissing him feverishly. Smith pulled off Sips’ baseball hat so he could run a hand through his short black and grey hair.

“Jesus Smith, it’s been literally two minutes since he got back…” Ross laughed, shaking his head and flopping onto a large bean bag to watch them.

“Yeah and it’s been two fucking weeks since we banged so….” Smith growled, nipping at Sips’ neck.

“Ohhh Smiffy, you’re gonna get it…” Sips growled, hand running over Smith’s crotch.

“Bend me over, baby,” Smith said through gritted teeth.

“Guys, shut the fuck up, I’m trying to order!” Trott covered his phone to muffle his swearing. He acted annoyed but was obviously watching them. He shook his head and uncovered the phone, “Yeah sorry I’d like to order…”

“Jeez Trott, such a killjoy…” Sips pouted as he unzipped Smith and slid his hands down his boxers. Smith gasped and pulled Sips in for another kiss.

Trott flipped them off as he hung up his phone but his hand wandered to the front of his trousers.

Ross had already unzipped his jeans and was palming himself, eyes trained on the pair.

The two stayed locked together, Smith unbuttoning Sips as they made out, both frantically working each other up. Smith handed Sips a small tube of lube and a condom from his pocket. He pushed Sips off him for a second so he could turn over. Sips quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

“Damn, Smiffy you’re shameless…” Sips pulled Smith’s shorts and boxers down letting out a low whistle as he was faced with Smith’s fine ass.

“Hey, you never know when a good fuck will present itself with these two,” Smith laughed wiggling in excitement.

“Keep still,” Sips said in his authoritative voice. He pulled himself out of his jeans, stroking his length a couple times and tore open the foil packet. 

Sips slowly rolled the condom on, teasing Smith who was having a hard time obeying. He spread Smith, examining him. Smith whined as Sips prodded his rim with his long fingers.

“Shhh shhh shhhh, I gotcha…” Sips lubed a finger and pressed into the younger man who groaned at the touch, “Damn, so noisy Smiffy.” He worked the finger in, crooking it and looking for his sensitive spot. A sharp inhale indicated he had hit it.

“P-please Sips, just fucking…” Smith groaned as Sips teased him with only one finger.

“Ah ah, patience Smiffy. Oh hey Trott, nice for you to join us!” Sips turned to look at the smaller man who had evidently finished ordering the pizza.

Trott just rolled his eyes and sat with Ross on the large bean bag, draping one leg over him so they would fit on it together. Trott leaned in and kissed Ross who was languidly stroking himself now. He bumped Ross’ hand out of the way and took over for him.

Ross whimpered and started to fumble with Trott’s fly. “S’alright sunshine, let me take care of you for now…” Trott whispered, looking at him with a small smile before returning his attention to the pair on the couch.

Sips had two fingers in Smith now who was begging and swearing.

“Fine fine, you ready Alex?” Sips growled. He removed his fingers and wiped them on Smith’s shorts.

“H-holy shit, yes, please Sips just…” Smith’s breath caught when Sips called him by his first name, a rare occurrence.

“Such a mouth, goddamn Smiffy…” Sips chuckled as he squeezed out some more lube. “Alright, here we go….”

Sips guided himself into Smith who grunted and cursed some more. Sips was extremely slow, making sure to look for Smith’s nodding as a sign to continue. He pressed all the way in and Smith groaned along with him.

“Holy shit…” Ross moaned as Trott stroked him, both of them breathing heavily.

“Better hurry it up Sips, pizza will be here in 15…” Trott laughed breathily, allowing Ross to undo his trousers now and take him in hand.

“Yeah yeah, Trotty” Sips breathed, one hand gripping Smith’s hip as the other was splayed on his lower back. He pulled out slowly, almost all the way before pushing in. Smith moaned, making Sips smile.

“You like that, Smiffy?” Sips continued thrusting slowly, not waiting for a response. He sped up, enjoying how loud Smith could get.

Pretty soon he was up to full speed and his hand that was not gripping his hip had reached around to stroke Smith’s leaking dick.

“F-f-fuuck Sips…” Smith warned as he came.

“Oh god…” Sips grunted as Smith's muscles spasmed. Smith relaxed after a few moments, resting his head on his arms as Sips continued his frantic thrusting, “Almost there Smiffy, almost…”

“Come in me you dirty old fuck,” Smith panted and looked over his shoulder, bearing his shit eating grin.

“Holy shit…” Sips slowed down as he climaxed, holding onto the younger man’s hips. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Smith’s back where his shirt was pushed up. He turned to look at Trott and Ross who were now making out and jerking each other off.

Trott was in Ross’ lap and took both their dicks together in one hand. Ross was just muttering ‘fuck’ over and over until he came, Trott finishing not long after him. Trott slumped onto the bean bag once again, draped over Ross.

“Woah Trott, put that thing away, nobody wants to see your tiny dick,” Sips laughed as he pulled out of Smith and removed the condom.

Trott smiled and flipped him off again, tucking himself back into his jeans. Ross laughed and kissed Trott along his jaw.

“Well, is the pizza here?” Smith had cleaned himself up and was already sitting up looking expectantly at the door.

“Goddamn Smith, you really are insatiable” Trott snorted and chucked a cushion from the floor at him.

“What? I’m hungry and getting fucked only made it worse,” Smith whined and threw the pillow back at his face.

“God, you’re such a ho Smith,” Ross said playfully earning himself a pillow to the head as well.

Sips sat back in tired satisfaction, enjoying listening to his boys squabble.


	3. Car Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vaguely GTA fic where fun happens in a car on the way back from a heist probably :P

Smith was driving the crew back to their base, it was late and the freeway was practically empty. Ross was in the back of the van, a soft snore indicating he had fallen asleep.

Smith snorted, he could fall asleep anywhere. It was cute.

Trott was in the passenger seat, headphones on for the last couple hours on their long drive, catching up on one of his weird podcasts, probably. 

Smith was zoning out to the soft radio music, just singing along, eyes on the empty road. He wasn't really tired and didn't mind driving most of the time, it was calming to travel these long stretches and just think.

He was jerked from his reverie as he felt a hand slide across his thigh. He glanced over to see Trott, headphones around his neck and a wicked smile on his face.

“Go on then,” Smith grinned and turned his attention back to driving.

His hand stroked down and across his thigh, slowly circling closer to his crotch. Smith hummed happily as Trott unbuckled his belt and scooted closer to him on the bench seat.

A light touch and Smith was inhaling sharply, trying not to whine. Trott loved it when he got impatient. Smith held back to not give him the satisfaction.

Trott popped the button on Smith’s jeans and undid his fly. He pulled them down a bit, having him lift up for a second so they were down his thighs for more access. Fingers teased his crotch and he groaned quietly. And unspoken game of keeping quiet was established, so as to not wake Ross.

Trott leaned down, nosing his dick through his boxers, noting how hard he was getting. Smith moved his hips encouragingly. He licked across the fabric and got a soft curse from him. He could feel Trott's hot breath and was already trying not to whine.

Trott smiled and grabbed the elastic of his underwear. He slid it down and Smith's dick popped out. He caught it and stroked slowly, bringing it to full hardness. Smith moaned, biting his lip as he snuck short glances at Trott who was eagerly focused on him.

Trott finally leaned over and kissed the tip. Half a whimper escaped but he bit his lip again to stifle the sound.

He kissed the head, slowly sliding his foreskin up and down, Smith biting his lip hard. He held the base of his dick as his tongue lapped around his exposed tip.

Smith moaned, having a hard time not looking down.

“Pay attention to the road or I'll stop,” Trott warned as he paused.

“Fuck, fine… just keep going…” Smith panted, his hips bucking slightly as Trott wrapped his lips back around him.

He started bobbing on his cock, getting lower with each stroke. After a minute he was taking Smith's whole dick, it hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around him. Smith swore, out of breath as Trott took him.

“Road head? Jesus guys we're on the highway…” Ross said sleepily from the back.

Smith flipped him off and then moaned again as Trott pulled back and then slid down, his cock sliding easily down his throat. He pulled back a bit as Smith came, sucking hard and swallowing.

“Fucking hell, Trott,” Smith panted as Trott sat back up, wiping his mouth and smirking.

“Like that, you dirty fuck?” Trott growled, palming himself through his trousers. Smith just smiled in response, diligently watching the road.

“Come back here Trott,” Ross patted his lap. Trott smiled and climbed over the front seat into Ross’ lap. Ross held his hips and ground up against the shorter man.

He undid Trott's trousers and dipped his hand in, feeling him up. Trott groaned and leaned on Ross’ shoulder. He lifted as Ross slid his pants all the way off.

Ross undid his fly and stroked his dick to full. He found a small lube bottle in his backpack and pressed fingers into Trott.

Trott swore and moved his hips. After lubing him up again, Ross lifted Trott onto his dick, sliding in deep with the assistance of gravity. They ground together for a minute, locked in a deep kiss.

Ross got impatient and laid Trott down on the bench. He gripped his sides and started fucking him earnestly, pushing into him with bruising force.

“Aw man, guys I can't see you… why do I have to drive and miss it?” Smith complained. he could only see Ross’ upper half as he drove into Trott.

“Eyes on the road, don't worry, I'll fuck you when we get back to base,” Ross smirked.

Trott cried out as Ross brushed against his prostate. He clung to his pale biceps, nails making little half moons in his smooth skin.

“D-Don’t stop…” Trott whined as Ross gripped his dick and jacked him off. Trott shivered as he came, squeezing Ross.

Ross swore and pushed in a few more times before cumming. He loomed over Trott, admiring his tired expression. Trott lifted his head up and Ross met his lips. The scent of sweat and sex filled the car. Ross grinned as he pulled back and out of him, finding an old shirt in the back seat to wipe them clean.

Trott sat up and pulled his jeans back on before sitting in Ross’ lap to kiss him some more. He never could get enough of his lips, so soft and inviting.

“Are you done? We're almost there,” Smith said, a slight pout in his voice.

  
“Have some patience, you baby,” Trott laughed as Smith flipped him off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smith will forever be a greedy bastard in my fics, that's just how it is, haha ;D


End file.
